User blog:PinkBRB/This Is Goodbye.
I'm sorry guys... But, this is the end. I shouldn't be here. To all of my friends on YouTube, I know I have changed. I can't help it. But I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can. I am sorry for all of the pain I caused you. To my friends on here, I know it seems like I'm a nice person. You haven't seen the real me. I am a liar. I stab people in the backs. I start unnessicary fights. I'm just in general, a big, fat, jerk. And to Typh. I'm sorry, my love. But I can't take the pain of this pressure on my shoulders anymore. I just want you to know, I love you. So... I know what you will all say. You want me to stay. But as my last blog stated, it's effected my well-being. And I want to be gone. I apologize for all the pain I have caused. But... This is basicly how I feel. (They are the lyrics from the song, City ''by Hollywood Undead): ''Let's watch this city burn, From the sky lines on the top of the world, Till there's nothing left in her, Let's watch this city burn the world. I feel that I am just a burden to you people. You may say otherwise, but if I stay, I'll only continue to burn. You guys don't get it. I may stay, but my chances are slim. I want to say goodbye to all of my friends. Ana: You are like my sister from another mother. We've been best friends for awhile. Since the beginning, basicly. I won't forget you, sissy. :( Typh: I'll miss you most of all. I love you. I just hope that we can still be together, even after this. I love you so much and I don't want to let you go. But sadly, I have to leave. Goodbye, my love. :( Fusion: Dude, I can't even describe you. You've been nice to me. We've become really great friends, and it'll be hard saying goodbye. But, I have too. :( Des: We've been really good friends. You are so awesome and you were one of the only things that kept me going. hanks for always being there for me, man. :( Blade: You helped me through tough times with that meanie, Purple. I thank you. I actually can't thank you enough. You were an amzing friend. thanks. :( Charlie: Wow. Man, I can go on about you for paragraphs. You are awesome, sweet, and kind. You were like my brother on here. Thanks for always caring for me. :( Ed: You helped me get through a MAJOR bump in the road. I can't thank you enough. You were always nice to me. Thanks, man. :( Ricky: Even though we are a little bumpy at times, you are still my friend. We've had our laughs and our differaces, but in the end, we are still good friends. :( Bolt: Dude, you are AWESOME! We've been great friends and I can go on for paragraphs abot you. Thanks for being so cool. And one piece of advice. Stay awesome. :( Mana: You were always nice to me. I won't forget the whole link situation, trust me. You're awsome and funny. Please stay that way. Thanks man. :( Sumi: You, my friend, are fricking awesome. We've lauhed and trolled together. I can't thank you enough for all the fun times. And good luck with Mana, my sister. :( Mix: You little pedobear. Lol, just kidding. But I won't forget any of the times you pedo'd people. Thanks for all the laughs. :( Dusk: Dude. I will NEVER forget the times you trolled other people and got banned for it. It made me laugh so hard. Thanks for being such an awesome person, Duck. *Winks* :( Spirit: You are an amazing girl and don't you forget that. You and I have shared our laughs, but sadly, it seems that time has come to an end. :( Synch: You are an amazing friend, bro. You re hallarious, kind, amazing, talented, ect. You're so awesome to me. I hope you stay that way, man. :( Jade: Dude. I know I may have back-stabbed you recently, but still, you are like a brother to me. I am sorry for EVERYTHING. I hope we can still stay friends. Thanks man. :( Gingka (Grace): Thanks for being such a nice person to me. I will never forget you, and I hope you'll never forget me. You are like an oder sister to me, abd for that, I thank you. :( No particullar order. Sorry if I left any of you out. (I left my YouTube friends out because... Well, I'll get to them later.) If one of you can convince me to stay, I will. But until then, I'll be editing every now and then. Thanks guys. I won't forget you. Goodbye. ~Pink Category:Blog posts